


Pedras do Céu

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Um homem atormentado pela culpa herdada do irmão. Uma mulher presa a dogmas decrépitos.Juntos e separados, por anos lutando contra o inevitável. Seria o acaso o culpado por sua ligação ou algo maior os ligava? Conseguiriam superar a lacuna que se impuseram?“Os desígnios dos Deuses podem ser cruéis ou suaves, a depender sempre do tamanho das pedras jogadas por Eles do Céu”.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Ophiuchus Shaina
Kudos: 5





	1. Uma vez é o suficiente, o julgamento está sozinho.

A trajetória da maior parte dos guerreiros e guerreiras que povoavam o solo sagrado do Santuário de Atena na Grécia era relativamente parecida. Ainda que com determinadas especificidades, todos conheciam a tragédia em sua origem. A luta em sua existência. A violência como sua constância e a morte sangrenta espreitando como certeza infalível.

Idealmente pela glória de defender a honra, a justiça e a Divindade.

Lutar pela Deusa, morrer com dignidade.

O aprofundamento das relações humanas em muitas ocasiões era permeado por noções distorcidas de competitividade, luxúria e profunda dose de codependência emocional. Não eram; na maior parte das vezes; sentimentos rasos, apenas a realidade que forçava jovens a crescerem para abdicar de suas vidas sem arrependimentos, imersos em um cotidiano que não lhes proporciona subsídios para refletir sobre seus sentimentos, amadurecer seus envolvimentos ou expandir suas redes de contatos.

Ao contrário, a chance de serem estimulados a sufocar e negar suas dúvidas e emoções era uma realidade. Ficando ali presos de certa forma a uma limitante e hermética fauna de personalidades fortes, conflitantes e nem sempre complementares. Empatia era uma erva rara e delicada entre tantas outras daninhas que cresciam rasteiras ou em resilientes trepadeiras.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro são a Elite entre os Defensores de Atena. Eles têm morada fixa no Santuário e desfrutam de relativo conforto, condizente com sua patente.

Dentre eles o Cavaleiro da Casa de Leão destacava-se em sua necessidade de manter-se despercebido. Muitas vezes engolindo sapos, deixando de revidar provocações e até agressões. 

Sempre se esforçou para distanciar-se dos holofotes. Não, não sempre. Ele foi uma criança curiosa e saudável, cresceu um jovem belo que não aprofundava relacionamentos e por fim tornou-se um homem atormentado. De certo aqueles que conheçam sua origem, poderiam atestar que parte inquestionável destes traços em sua personalidade se dava pelo peso de haver crescido sob o estigma de ser o irmão do traidor. Afinal ele era o caçula de Aiolos, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, fato que jamais poderia negar, ainda que fosse sua intenção, dada a assombrosa semelhança física entre eles. Sendo o leonino talvez considerado uma versão melhor lapidada do irmão, em aparência física ao menos, com traços mais harmoniosos e olhar profundo e misterioso. Seus olhos sempre foram intensos. Ainda que seus olhares fossem furtivos. E apenas um arremedo do mais velho no que diz respeito às interações com pessoas.

Durante a adolescência, apesar das escapadas para Rodório e das aventuras eventuais quando em missão, o jovem grego sentia grande fascínio pela Amazona de Águia, mas após tentar se aproximar da moça por meses, apenas para ter seus avanços sistematicamente repelidos, acabou se contentando com sua amizade, a qual foi gradativamente se consolidando entre ambos. 

Marin sempre foi forte e grandiosa. Levou tempo demais para que as pessoas do Santuário passassem a admirar e valorizar a sapiência, ética e honra além da força da centrada Amazona que se consolidou como a Mestra de um dos mais surpreendentes Cavaleiros dessa Era. 

Na mesma época em que aceitou que seria somente visto como amigo por Marin, ele se envolveu com outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, um romance intenso de uma única noite e sobre o qual jamais conseguiram realmente conversar. A lacuna do silêncio acabou por sepultar um sentimento que jamais teve sua merecida chance de florescer.

Houve ocasiões em que tencionou que algum diálogo tivesse se dado, mas os anos passaram e quando o amigo retornou ao Santuário foi devido ao deflagrar da Rebelião dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e a alegada Atena; sua viagem para o Japão e na sequência o Satã Imperial e todo drama da invasão ao Santuário.

Cultivou em boa parte de seus anos de treinamento proximidade com Escorpião e Áries. 

Na adolescência se afastaram. Com Milo, o distanciamento aconteceu devido à introspecção de ambos, dado a questões que cada um deles falhou em compartilhar com o amigo. Com a imersão de cada um deles em seus relacionamentos falhos e treinamentos desumanos. 

E com Mu a lacuna veio da imensa distância imposta a eles pela geografia, ou decisões do Grande Patriarca, e pela intransponível dificuldade de conversarem sobre seus sentimentos. Sobre o que aconteceu entre eles. Alguns momentos são apenas passageiros. Os amargos dirão que todos são, os pragmáticos concordarão. Mu e Aiolia poderia ter se realizado, poderia ter superado tudo, mas ficou apenas na memória de ambos. 

Leão sentia que em seus ombros já pesados pelo fardo de sua herança ímpia todo o pouco controle que possuía se perdeu no dia em que aceitou que Milo realizasse uma festinha em seu Templo. Aquele dia marcava o começo do fim de sua juventude. Não por culpa de nenhum deles, mas pelas irônicas pedras que vinham do céu… 

Nessa ocasião sentiu que toda esperança que pudesse ter cultivado por Marin se perdeu, nessa mesma noite separou o bendito bolo que levou para Shaina. 

Lembrou-se daquela conversa tão antiga com Milo em que o então aniversariante lhe mostrou os presentes das amazonas e ele sentiu alívio por considerar que o presente de Shaina era muito mais pessoal que o da japonesa.

Quando pensava sobre isso agora, vendo cadernos e cadernos da italiana cobertos de desenhos e rascunhos que retratam diversos momentos cotidianos da vida no Santuário, da sua rotina na casa humilde e na prática como amazona, diversas armaduras, parecia irônico que em uma parte considerável daquelas páginas era a sua figura que aparecia repetidamente. Versões mais antigas e simples, que aos poucos se tornavam mais avançadas e realistas.

Encontrou desenhos de sua armadura, do elmo... Do peitoral, das manoplas. Desenhos em que aparecia a distância, de costas, olhando para baixo, treinando e poucos sorrindo sutilmente. Alguns onde seu rosto aparecia praticamente encoberto pelos cabelos, mas, onde se reconhecia pela maneira como os cachos formavam sua costeleta ou descansavam em seu pescoço. Havia inclusive um desenho meio apagado, incompleto talvez, de um leão onde era possível divisar olhos e a juba esvoaçante. 

Não lhe restavam dúvidas que era com ele que a moça ocupava os lápis e seu diminuto tempo livre. O susto de se reconhecer naquelas páginas acelerou seu coração e lhe tirou o ar.

Não tinha se dado conta de que a Cobra percebia sua presença ou lhe dirigia qualquer olhar há tanto tempo e muito menos de que ela pudesse reparar em detalhes tão singulares de sua armadura, de suas expressões. Que ela… Shaina o via. E isso era surpreendente e inesperado, especialmente pelo comportamento dela com relação ao pupilo de Marin!

Sentiu culpa e ao mesmo tempo um calor inexplicável se apossou dele.

Além de ter machucado o corpo daquela mulher, tirado a vida de seu discípulo ele acabara de invadir sua privacidade. Uma mescla de enfatuação e culpa lhe tingiam as faces de um rubro, não precisava nada mais do que sentir o calor que subia pelo pescoço e lhe tomava o rosto, para saber que nunca antes havia se instalado em suas feições. 

Mas se não fosse o acaso de ter derrubado a pilha de livros e cadernos, jamais haveria se reconhecido neles e jamais poderia ter se apercebido das atenções que ela de alguma maneira havia lhe dedicado por anos na quietude. 

Seria possível que a italiana de alguma maneira possuísse sentimentos por ele? Mas, quais? Isso não fazia sentido se ela perseguia Pégaso! E o que isso significa para ele?

Desde que vira seu rosto de relance quando ela mal passava de uma menina e depois quando ela impediu que seu golpe atingisse o Cavaleiro de Bronze a imagem daquela face havia se cauterizado em sua mente. Os olhos, a boca, todo conjunto. Não era delicada ou especialmente exótica, mas inegavelmente linda. 

Intensa e feminina. A cor de seus olhos. Ele sempre se perdia em olhos verdes, quem sabe tivesse um tipo afinal. Arianos de olhos verdes, sua fraqueza. Se recriminou pelo pensamento. 

Aquele tom de verde que ela possuía tumultuava os sonhos do grego. Fazendo com que ele desenvolvesse um rancor velado pelo japonês protegido de Marin. E por isso ele também se recriminava. Lembrava-se de ter sentido alguma satisfação ao espancar com brutalidade o Cavaleiro de Bronze, mas essa verdade ele não podia admitir a ninguém. 

Era muita ousadia daquele garoto rejeitar as atenções de alguém como ela! E infinitamente um desperdício que ela dedicasse qualquer olhar e atenção a um fedelho insípido como Seiya. No fundo isso era apenas a obediência cega a Lei da Máscara, não era? 

Mas o erro do Cavaleiro de Leão foi de ter virado o rosto da primeira vez, fugindo à responsabilidade. Não que lhe parecesse assim na época. “Ninguém se machucou, ninguém se ofendeu”. Não seria ferido por ela ou consentiria em matar a garota, tão pouco se via disposto a segunda opção. Um crime sem vítimas. Sem testemunhas. 

Porém, tinha falhado com sua ética. Uma vez era o suficiente. Ela não percebeu e Aiolia ignorou. Havia sido tão rápido, apenas a boca quase infantil comendo bolo. Um relance dos olhos se fechando. Mas houve a segunda. E ainda assim nenhum deles foi chamado a razão. 

O Cavaleiro de Ouro cada vez mais contrafeito desejava logo encerrar a constrangedora e desagradável cena. O cheiro trazido pelo vento misturava folhas, grama e o perfume dela. Havia algo mais no ar. Indefinido se formava. 

Aquele desespero, a vontade de proteger Seiya. O tremor da boca carnuda e que era perceptível em sua voz. Ele a reconheceu sem pestanejar. E sentiu algo imensamente desagradável que traduziu como desprezo. 

Em pouco lembrava a amazona implacável e colérica que ele havia se acostumado a ver pelo Santuário nos últimos anos. A “mulher cavaleiro” como riam alguns idiotas. Ele já tinha a visto em ação, inclusive contra Marin e na área de treinamento contra oponentes com duas ou três vezes seu tamanho. Mas ali, a sua frente, estava apenas a garotinha do bolo. Frágil e assustada. Com os belos olhos marejados. Mãos fortes estendidas. A confissão dela: um amor que lhe azedava a boca. 

Leão apenas seguiu com sua missão e o desenrolar foi surpreendente. Jamais poderia calcular que ela fosse tão passional ou rápida. Lembrava-se dela correndo e treinando com Milo no passado, mas aquele gesto…

Foi surpreendido, amargamente surpreendido. Suportou a cena entre eles, desgostoso, bem como a reação do japonês, apenas a amparou. Evitando refletir sobre a proximidade com o corpo desacordado. Era tão incrivelmente errado o que lhe ocorria que nem se deu ao trabalho de perder tempo com tudo mais que aconteceu naquele dia. Apenas a urgência de tirá-la de lá. De refletir sobre o que havia descoberto… Sobre Atena. Estava exausto. Não aguentava mais ouvir a voz de Seiya. 

Então partiu. Observou de forma egoísta o rosto dela um pouco mais antes de cobri-lo com a máscara. A deixou aos cuidados do pupilo Cassius. E procurou o Grande Mestre. Lá o maldito embate com Virgem, depois o golpe vil que o transformou em um fantoche humano. 

Tudo que aconteceu no Quinto Templo durante a invasão dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e Saori Kido e o sacrifício de Cassius.

Pode conversar com ela novamente e mais uma vez a machucou. Quisera ele afirmar que era a única coisa que podia fazer. Se recriminava de qualquer forma. Era sua culpa ela se encontrar debilitada, sua culpa a morte de Cassius… 

Fora ele quem mais uma vez a havia golpeado. Aiolia se via culpado por ter adentrado a morada dela e mesmo que não tenha sido sua intenção inicial, foi ele quem corrompeu a intimidade dos objetos e desenhos da italiana. 

Odiou a si mesmo pelo que fez com Cassius, lamentou ter ferido Seiya, mas nada foi tão angustiante quanto novamente tocar o corpo de Shaina com violência. 

Um nó na sua garganta. Infinitas agulhas invisíveis ferindo por dentro seu coração. Ele pediu perdão e pediria para todo o sempre. A ajudaria em tudo que lhe estivesse ao alcance. 

Acreditava, no entanto, que nada do que fizesse apagaria o mal que trouxera a vida da Amazona de Prata. 

Arrumou da melhor maneira que conseguiu a bagunça que fizera há pouco nos pertences dela. Fechou a janela deixando o quarto na penumbra. Precisava retornar a sua Casa, mas gostaria de ficar um pouco mais com ela. Resolveu deixar um bilhete: “Shaina, precisamos conversar. Venho te procurar, Aiolia”.

Talvez informal. Não tinha tempo a perder com formalidades. 

Lembrou-se das palavras do querido irmão: “Os desígnios dos Deuses podem ser cruéis ou suaves, a depender sempre do tamanho das pedras jogadas por Eles do Céu”. Sempre fora assim em sua vida. As grandes pedras o acertavam em cheio, mas aparentemente a cada um apenas cabia o peso que podia suportar. Saboreou por alguns segundos a ironia daquela nostalgia frente a tudo que percebia estar vivenciando agora. Observou a silhueta desacordada de Shaina em sua cama estreita. Ela o desprezaria como ele merecia? Gostaria de poder se demorar, suas decisões e vontades particulares, no entanto, nada significavam naquele momento. Orava por uma oportunidade de esclarecer definitivamente as reclamações em seu peito. Deixou escapar um sorriso triste. Antes de seu olhar abandonar os contornos da mulher. 

Partiu veloz.


	2. Graça caindo sobre nós

Ninguém planeja desistir de alguém que nem ao menos cogitou como interesse. O que não passa pela cabeça não está automaticamente acabado. Apenas não é. Se não nasce, não se faz, não se realiza e não existe. Faz sentido, não? Talvez não. 

Algumas pessoas internalizam com tanto rigor suas nuances e sentimentos, fazem das tripas coração e buscam sufocar com tamanho empenho essa rudeza que nem ao menos sabem como identificar o que sentem. Não depois de simplificar e abafar a complexidade por muitos anos. Por uma vida toda.

Não é como se ele houvesse idealizado ir por esse caminho de desencontros e moral baixa, não é como se de alguma forma pudesse ter escolhido ser esse homem pela metade, como muitos o viam. A maior parte do que lhe aconteceu na vida veio o soterrando em culpas e responsabilidades pesadas demais para seus ombros desde a mais tenra infância. 

Suportou provações, imposições, maus tratos, distratos, insubordinação e grosseria gratuita. 

Engoliu por vezes demais seu orgulho ferido e seus impulsos contra injustiça. Permitiu ser oprimido, não quis usar a força, apenas aceitou por considerar que deveria. 

Ironicamente foi conivente por ser inocente. 

Agora era escancarado a todos quem fora o verdadeiro traidor. Quem atentou contra a vida de Atena. E mesmo a este, ela dedicou perdão. 

Nada era tão simples quanto parecia. 

O Santuário, especialmente a região das 12 Casas, estava quase completamente destruído. Construções e pessoas quebradas. Entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro que permaneceram de pé a acrimônia realidade. Foram iludidos, enganados, estiveram cegos, ingênuos ou apenas tolos em sua arrogância.

Nada os absolveu. Todos tinham seus pesares. Suas dores e responsabilidades.

Era o dia seguinte e ainda antes de avaliarem todo estrago material teriam que dar destino aos corpos de seus companheiros de patente. O cortejo era confuso. O clima rude, azedo. Anestesiados ainda pouco falaram. 

Shaka parecia estar ausente do próprio corpo, não inexpressivo, mas em um estado de consternação e acatamento que lhe tiravam a constante serenidade. Aldebaran e Milo choraram todo tempo. O escorpiano em um desespero que fazia a quase todos derrubarem também suas lágrimas, provavelmente o que mantinha o brasileiro choroso, já que era ele o único com forças para amparar o Mestre do Oitavo Templo, inconsolável que murmurava repetidamente apenas a palavra “Não”. 

A Mu e Marin couberam a maior parte das decisões práticas e início das reformas e reconstrução do Santuário. O Ariano estava abatido, todos estavam. Já a Amazona de Prata, que sofreu humilhações sistemáticas e perseguição intensa, permanecia austera. 

E quanto a Aiolia, sentia um vazio pior que a morte. Por toda sua vida atribuiu direta ou indiretamente ao irmão todos os percalços que lhe acometeram. Quanta covardia! No fundo aceitou que o irmão era um traidor. Parou de defender sua memória. E se perguntava agora: Valeu a pena ter sido tão omisso? Se envergonha de sua fraqueza, da falta de brio. Então se calou. Estava tudo acabado, ao menos por enquanto, tudo acabado. Não sabia dizer ainda quem seria ele, Aiolia de Leão, sem o fardo que agora não mais lhe era imposto.

Saori, como era de se esperar, perdoou a todos, permitiu-lhes o sepultamento no Cemitério dos Cavaleiros; mas, partiu momentaneamente acompanhando seus Cavaleiros de Bronze que necessitavam de intensos cuidados médicos. 

Foram enterrados sem grandes pompas fúnebres. Apenas palavras de adeus e gratidão. Em alguns casos tão rasas, miúdas que mal foram escutadas. E aqueles momentos como todos os outros se perderam no tempo. Uma chuva fraca caiu e os poucos presentes se apressaram em deixar o Cemitério. 

O arrepio e a sensação de vermes eletrificados que caminham sob a pele devastando sua estrutura atormenta a Amazona de Cobra. 

Não estava completamente recuperada. Emocionalmente, com a perda de Cassius, todas as reflexões que não pode evitar sobre sua trajetória como mestra e a vida no Santuário, além da Invasão dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e Saori Kido. 

Fisicamente acumulava dores e cansaço. Mesmo no período que permaneceu desacordada pouco repousou.

Caminhava para longe do Cemitério dos Cavaleiros de onde observou o desenrolar do pequeno cortejo e apressado rito de despedida, compadecida e a certa distância. Um passo por vez iniciou sua jornada para a Vila das Amazonas. 

A sua maneira aproveitava o frescor inesperado daquela tarde. Garoa fina e gelada que naquele momento tocava seus ombros através do tecido da echarpe que lhe protegia o curativo nas costas. Era um alívio. Desciam as gotas pela máscara e se misturavam as discretas lágrimas que despontavam no limite do objeto metálico em seu queixo. 

Tristeza se insinuava em todo e qualquer sentimento. Shaina estava confusa e triste. 

Desde que despertara em sua casinha atordoada, seguindo na sequência o mais rápido possível para as 12 Casas, onde acabou se envolvendo em combate, ela não havia descansado. 

Apenas um banho rápido e todo esse teatro crucial da despedida e sepultamento. 

Tomou o caminho mais longo para evitar encontrar com quem fosse. Seus pensamentos tumultuados, uma confusão de sentimentos e pesares. Foi devagar que ela venceu a maior parte do trajeto. E devagar também suprimiu sua surpresa ao reconhecer a silhueta pouco a frente. Quis se afastar de todos, mas, o que conseguiu foi um encontro que não pretendia ter tão cedo. 

E agora se deparava com o Cavaleiro de Leão. 

Seus joelhos ameaçaram falhar, um leve tremor e suas pernas, algo no interior da italiana anunciou que estava em perigo. Não uma ameaça a sua vida ou integridade física, ainda que esta estivesse bem longe de ser considerada íntegra, mas, uma mudança brusca no seu reconhecimento do real, do cotidiano. Mesmo infernal, ela se agarrava a sua zona de conforto. Uma intuição muito sutil de que estava perdida, travando os dentes ela deixou para pensar sobre isso em outro momento. Ajoelhado em frente ao modesto túmulo de seu irmão. Em um canto afastado no terreno da morada eterna. Em silêncio. De cabeça baixa. Pensou que talvez pudesse passar sem chamar a atenção do leonino, mas claramente não seria assim que as coisas se dariam para ela. 

— Shaina… — ele disse ainda ajoelhado, o tom revelava satisfação — Como vai? 

— Bem… — foi a resposta imprecisa, automática — E você?

Ele deu de ombros. O gesto fez a amazona encolher um pouco seus próprios ombros. A pergunta lhe parecia apenas imbecil agora. Mas interações sociais depois de uma Guerra cheia de baixas não estavam entre suas parcas habilidades sociais. Quando nessa vida estamos preparados, tendo em vista que cada acontecimento estava sempre se dando pela primeira vez? Ao lidar com pessoas Shaina se via sempre como iniciante. Ela não sabia, mas Aiolia via a vida de forma parecida, sem ensaio ou roteiro. Um teatro ou brincadeira cruel dos Deuses. 

— Viu o bilhete que deixei em sua casa? 

— Sim.

Lembrou-se que tinha amassado e desamassado entre suas mãos o pedaço de papel inúmeras vezes antes de deixá-lo sobre seu travesseiro, atitude da qual agora sentia ligeiro arrependimento. 

-— Posso acompanhá-la? Conversaremos lá. 

Shaina pensa em negar. Sobre o que afinal poderiam conversar? 

Tudo que se dera não tinha volta. Cassius era apenas um soldado. E assim como todos eles sabia que sua vida era efêmera. Mesmo tendo tomado para si uma responsabilidade de sua incompetente Mestra, ele fizera sua escolha. 

Já Shaina… Era um engodo em todo e qualquer aspecto que pudesse ser analisado. Nesse momento essa era a avaliação que fazia de si mesma. Mas, mesmo sem merecimento ela não pereceu. 

Ela ainda estava viva, ainda que basicamente seu viver fosse o encenar de uma existência inútil. 

A cena que protagonizou no Japão. Sua ideia ridícula se perseguir o Pégaso e tentar se colocar um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o golpe em suas costas, a ausência da maldita máscara que tirou por livre e espontânea vontade. As duras palavras de Aiolia que lhe encarou como se pudesse decifrar sua alma. Que a julgou, condenou e deveria ter executado...

Agradece a máscara que lhe esconde a confusão que certamente seu olhar denunciava. 

Não entendia a insistência do grego, paralelamente a isso, não tinha qualquer reserva de energia emocional para discutir. Tão pouco fisicamente. 

Eles caminham lado a lado rumo a sua Casinha e a cada passo Shaina sente o corpo mais pesado ou seria mais leve? Seus pés deixaram de afundar, não existia mais chão, garoa ou as pedras no caminho. O céu brilhava tanto… Até que o mundo escurece. 

Talvez tenha escutado seu nome dito por Aiolia em um tom que mesclava raiva, surpresa e preocupação. 

Naquele exato momento não conseguiu conter o gemido de dor ou se agarrar a realidade que desaparecia entre as dobras profundas da inconsciência. 

***

Acorda em sua própria cama, o rosto coberto pela máscara afundado no travesseiro, uma manta leve sobre seu corpo, presa entre o braço. E frescor na região da ferida em suas costas. Sente um tremor antes de se mover. Os anos de treinamento lhe ensinaram a mapear o ambiente, seja quais fossem as condições, e, sabia que não estava sozinha. Gostaria que fosse algum invasor inimigo ou mesmo uma assombração. Mas sabia que era o Mestre da Quinta Casa. 

Sentia sua presença preenchendo sua humilde morada, sentia seu cosmo tocando cálido sua pele. Recriminou-se por reconhecer o perfume e a movimentação daquele homem. Sentiu raiva. Frustração. 

Aiolia estava ali mais uma vez cuidando dela. A italiana se recriminou duramente pela fraqueza, mais uma vez exposta!

Com um gemido entrecortado tentou levantar-se. 

Uma enorme mão lhe toca o ombro, sua pele se arrepia. Seus olhos saltaram das órbitas, o som deles se chocando com a parte interna da máscara deve ter chegado ao visitante. Era muita humilhação. 

— Calma, está com frio? Vou fechar a janela. Eu a trouxe para sua casa, você perdeu os sentidos. Se lembra? Limpei o ferimento. Apliquei a pomada que estava aqui negligenciada… 

— Cosmo? - a voz dela estava rouca pela garganta seca.

— Sim, usei meu cosmo para ajudar na recuperação.

Ele deu essa informação enquanto fechava a janela de madeira e puxava as cortinas de algodão grosso, cru. 

Shaina permanece imóvel alguns segundos, absorvendo aquelas informações. 

Não soube por quanto tempo, talvez tenha sido mais, logo ele a ajudou a sentar e colocou um copo com água e em suas mãos. 

— Você precisa se alimentar. Depois tomar remédio e repousar. Vou te ajudar com isso. Eu sei que era Cassius quem estava encarregado disso.

— Leão, você não precisa… — a dona da casa disse após beber longos goles esvaziando o copo.

Aiolia ereto se mantem de costas, para que ela pudesse mover a máscara.

— Eu preciso, mas, mesmo que não precisasse eu quero. Por favor permita que eu faça isso Shaina.

Toda vez que seu nome era proferido por aquele homem a italiana sentia um arrepio subindo por sua coluna e se odiava um pouco mais. Pensou em perguntar por qual motivo ele poderia querer estar ali. Mas desistiu, ainda que fosse orgulhosa não podia deixar de aceitar os cuidados, precisava se restabelecer. Precisava meditar sobre seus próprios passos e também sobre a nova realidade do Santuário. engoliu o orgulho: 

— Realmente preciso de auxílio… Obrigada Aiolia. 

Um sorriso curvou levemente os cantos da boca carnuda e larga do grego, contou mentalmente até dez antes de se virar se encaminhando a pequena cozinha onde já havia deixado preparado um creme de legumes, que passa a aquecer.

Shaina sente o aroma do alimento e sua barriga reclama faminta. Ela estava mais uma vez surpresa. Não só com a desenvoltura dele em sua casa, como e especialmente por ele saber cozinhar. Mas principalmente pela naturalidade que ele exibia estando ali em sua casa, com ela. 

***

Essa rotina de trocar ataduras, aplicar pomada e cosmo, água, alimento, remédio e alguma conversa se repetiu por três dias. No quarto ela já se sentia muito melhor e sua exasperação passou a cintilar nos olhos da máscara e em seus modestos domínios. 

No quarto dia Shaina tinha sua paciência em frangalhos, uma inquietação que não sabia definir. 

Quando as batidas firmes soaram a sua porta nem se deu ao trabalho de se erguer. Estava sentada em uma cadeira, apoiando o peito no encosto, as pernas ladeando o móvel. 

— Entre. 

Comandou. Sem tranquilidade ou vontade alguma de desempenhar um teatrinho. Esse homem já vira de tudo nela. Estava farta desses encontros, das mãos quentes em suas costas, do cosmo que penetrava sua alma. Da comida deliciosa e da voz envolvente. “Que inferno!” Ela pensava. Isso precisava acabar. 

Aiolia abriu a porta e sua figura adentrou o cômodo como sempre dominando todos os cantos. Ele precisou sufocar um som maroto. A italiana estava visivelmente contrariada, sentada na cadeira ao contrário, os seios apertados contra o encosto e as pernas abertas de forma muito sugestiva. Quer dizer, para ele era assim. A moça provavelmente não tinha noção do quadro que criava. Ou teria?

— Vamos acabar logo com isso? Eu imagino que você tenha coisas muito mais importantes as quais dedicar seu tempo e eu mesma não vejo a hora de voltar aos treinos. Preciso logo quebrar coisas… 

O homem imaginou o rosto dela nesse discurso passional e quase infantil. Dessa vez ele se sentou na cama e puxou a cadeira em que ela estava sentada.

— Não seja grosseira Shaina, estou aqui para ajudar. 

Um som de surpresa deixou os lábios femininos. Finalmente alguma reação daquele ser. Detestava a passividade em todos, mas em Aiolia, sempre fora algo infinitamente irritante. 

Então silêncio. Voltando o rosto para trás ela quase gritou ao ver o Cavaleiro de Ouro segurando uma folha de papel. Mais cedo estivera desenhando. E havia deixado um caderno, algumas folhas soltas e lápis sobre seu travesseiro. 

Ela desejou que um buraco se abrisse e a engolisse. 

— Muito bonito e delicado. — o grego comentou com um sorriso quase malicioso enquanto analisava a figura de um fofo coelhinho e se lembrava dos outros desenhos que ela fez. 

— Obrigada.

Ela respondeu afundando mais no encosto da cadeira e preferindo ignorar. 

— Você é muito talentosa. 

— Como pode saber que fui eu quem desenhou? O que sabe de mim? "Te ajudar" Acaso quer uma medalha? Você quer fazer amizade ou o que comigo Cavaleiro? 

A grosseria irritou um pouco o leonino. 

— Estou fazendo o que posso para te ajudar! Você é uma mula mulher!

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas as mãos firmes a seguravam pelo quadril. Ela forçou e o movimento fez suas costas se chocarem com o peito de Aiolia. 

Ambos pararam os movimentos imediatamente. Finalmente conscientes da cena que haviam criado. 

Aiolia estava com o rosto tão próximo da nuca dela que sentia o perfume de seus cabelos e podia ver a pele descoberta pelo collant se arrepiando. Já ela recebia a respiração quente dele e esse era o motivo de seu arrepio rebelde. Por reflexo ela fez menção mais uma vez de se erguer. 

— Shaina, por favor, pare de se mexer… 

Ele pediu com uma voz enrouquecida e ela imediatamente paralisou. 

A dona da casa passou a sentir uma imensa mortificação. Seria possível que? Não conseguiu concluir o pensamento. 

Com um gemido fraco o leonino soltou seu quadril e ela sentiu um pouco a ausência daquelas mãos mesmo sem querer admitir. Ninguém se moveu por um tempo indeterminado. Quando ele falou, parecia mais controlado. Shaina permaneceu todo o tempo de olhos fechados, feliz realmente por ter a máscara sobre seu rosto mais uma vez. 

— Vou apenas aplicar a pomada, seguir como fizemos nas últimas noites e depois te deixo livre de minha presença que tanto a ofende, pode ser?

Ele seguiu a rotina com a pomada e cosmo. Demorou um pouco mais, não pode evitar. A Amazona o intrigava. Sabia que não devia ter bisbilhotado os papéis dela dias atrás, mas apenas não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que tinha visto. E agora o singelo coelhinho tinha sido algo relativamente irônico. Shaina estava sempre lhe aplicando patadas e coices, a melhora de sua saúde parecia ser combustível para sua grosseria e impaciência, quão melhor mais casca grossa, nem mesmo ele entendia o motivo se se esforçar tanto em ser agradável com a garota. Ou melhor, ele entendia sim, só não estava ainda disposto a admitir.

Sentia as respostas na pele dela. Sabia que ela não era indiferente a sua presença. Não entendia todo o restante. 

Aproximou o rosto novamente para guardar na memória o perfume dela mas roçando o nariz e os lábios na região entre o pescoço e a nuca de Shaina que deixou escapar um quase inaudível gemido. Gemido!? Anos de provações, treinamentos e autocontrole não foram o suficiente para conter os movimentos de Aiolia.

Deixou suas mãos escorregarem para a cintura da italiana e apertou de leve aquela carne firme. Ela não demonstrou contrariedade. Provavelmente por estar em choque, mas ele não sabia. Tomou a falta de resposta dela por rejeição e se maldizendo internamente se ergueu para deixar a casa. Teve sua mão segurada por ela antes do primeiro passo que o afastasse da cadeira onde ela ainda de mantinha. Olhou para ela incredulo. A voz de Shaina soou decidida. 

— Fique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por acaso você sabe o que quer da vida no início de sua vida afetiva? Você acha que sabe de tudo, mas o tempo depois te ensina que não sabe é de nada.
> 
> Juízo crianças.


	3. Durante toda a noite eu rastejei

O homem não se move.

Olha para a mão em seu braço e depois para o rosto feminino coberto pela máscara. Seu olhar pesa sobre ela, seus olhos ajustando devagar um foco irrepreensível sobre o metal, como se pudesse ver além dele. Carregado por suas memórias era o que ele fazia. Nada diz.

— Há dias você disse que queria conversar comigo. Pois bem, fale agora. 

Aiolia tocou a mão dela, que segurava seu braço. Só neste momento ela se lembra de seu gesto. 

— Como posso conversar com essa face inexpressiva de metal? 

— Sabe muito bem que não posso tirar minha máscara Aiolia! 

Ele se afastou um passo, deixando que a mão dela tombasse. No rosto másculo refletida a mesma expressão vazia que ela portava. 

Shaina se ergueu. 

— Você não me deve nada Aiolia. Não te culpo por Cassius. A culpa é minha. Não te culpo por nada...

— Acha que é por isso que estou aqui? 

A voz dele agora denota indignação e impaciência. 

— Me diz então, por que está aqui? 

— Eu já vi seu rosto!

O silêncio ocupa todo o ambiente. Ambos tinham ciência desse fato. Não era uma novidade e ele disse com essa nuance muito clara. A pergunta velada não dizia respeito ao fato inegável em questão.

Mas sim as consequências deste. E o ressentimento na voz do leonino era algo que Shaina não esperava, jamais poderia prever. 

— Por favor esqueça isso. 

Ela falou tentando encerrar o assunto. Adicionou uma nota forçada de despreocupação em sua voz. Quase funcionou. 

Pela mente do grego, acostumada a evitar conflitos, passou a ideia de deixar aquele casebre e retornar mais uma vez ao silêncio de seu Templo onde permaneceria sozinho, dormindo mal e evitando... O que mesmo?

Mas, agora era diferente, não? De alguma forma se sentia transformado também. A noção de finitude, que jamais fora ignorada por ele, era agora uma certeza iminente. 

Pensara durante esses dias em todas as pessoas em que depositara afeto. Seu irmão, os companheiros de treinamento e depois de patente. Outras pessoas do Santuário. 

Marin. Sua admiração por ela só fez crescer. Mas aquela resolução antiga não se modificou. Tentara preencher uma lacuna impossível com a atenção voltada a fantasia de um sentimento por ela. Fantasia, sim, exatamente. Era custoso admitir, mas, havia nutrido e se engajado nessa ideia de ter algo com Marin justamente por não ser arrebatado por ela. Dois párias. Sem grandes arroubos sentimentais, aparentemente fez sentido por algum tempo. 

O impacto da realidade, anos atrás, havia dado frutos inesperados. Então na sua vida amorosa entra sem convite Mu.

Com ele foi tudo rápido, intenso e profundamente desconcertante. 

O leonino descobriu a paixão e a entrega no furacão ariano de olhos verdes que virou do avesso suas noções de afetos e sexualidade. 

As faces do grego adquiriram um tom ligeiramente afogueado. 

Shaina que o observou longamente durante aquela pausa não conseguiu entender a mudança sutil no rosto de Aiolia. 

Ela engoliu a quantidade deselegante de saliva que se formou em sua boca. Mordeu o lábio protegida pela camada metálica. Quando pensou que finalmente aquele suplício teria fim recebeu as palavras duras como tapas em sua face. 

— Por que escolheu primeiro matar e depois amar Seiya e me ignorou completamente? 

Shaina inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça. Um apito finíssimo tomou seus ouvidos. Será que tinha alguma obrigação de se explicar? Provavelmente não teria energia para tanto. 

— Responda!

A voz dele, exigente, ativou algo e a Amazona de Cobra se enfureceu.

— Não te devo qualquer explicação Cavaleiro. Chega dessa conversa. Quero você fora da minha casa. 

— De tudo que você fala Shaina — reforçou o nome dela com uma entonação irônica — só consigo ouvir o "quero você". 

Ela colocou as duas mãos no peito do visitante para empurra-lo mas ele a segurou pelos pulsos. 

— Responda. — exigiu novamente entre dentes. 

— Não. 

Com um movimento rápido ela solta os braços. Esta indignada. Ergue um dedo indicador bem próximo ao rosto dele.

— O que quer Aiolia? Sabe muito bem que eu não tive escolha. 

— Mentirosa. 

O queixo dela quase caiu. Seu corpo todo estremeceu. Faíscas a rodearam. 

— Do que me chamou em minha própria casa Leão? 

Aiolia soube que tinha cruzado uma linha nesse momento. Praguejou internamente adicionando mais esse momento aos incontáveis pelos quais se culpava nessa "relação" com a amazona. A palavra carregava um peso inegociável. A maior parte dos Santos de Atena se ofenderia com tal insinuação. 

— Cavaleiro de Ouro ou não, você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. 

Ela falou em tom ameaçadoramente calmo. 

— Sabe muito bem que estou submetida a Lei da Máscara. E enquanto esta vigorar estarei a ela submetida. Acaso você? Acaso… Deseja minha morte? Sabe muito bem que não poderia jamais derrotar um Cavaleiro de Ouro, você, com 12 anos de idade. E nós dois sabemos que… Enfim, não tive escolha! Foi apenas instinto de sobrevivência. É da natureza humana. 

A cada palavra dela Aiolia sentia crescer em seu corpo um desgosto que se fundia a fúria desconhecida. 

Era pior do que pensava. A certeza de que Shaina o desprezava não fazia sentido com aquele portifólio de desenhos que remetiam a sua pessoa. Mas, tão pouco era congruente a ideia de que sabendo que ele tinha visto seu rosto, muito antes da ocasião no Japão, ela nada dissera. Isso só poderia dizer que o repúdio com sua condição de irmão do então traidor havia sobreposto o orgulho da amazona e seu agarramento a lei da máscara e outras regras do Santuário.

Isso confirmava suas suspeitas de que ela simplesmente preferia Seiya. Um golpe no orgulho do leonino. 

— Eu me referia ao Japão, Cobra. 

Foi a vez dela absorver aquela informação. A solidão e o desamparo cresceram por baixo de sua armadura mental. Se sentiu exposta novamente.

O que exatamente havia confirmado agora? 

— E… Eu…

Gaguejou como resposta se envergonhando mais um pouco. Um sorriso amargo curvou os lábios masculinos. Foi o tempo necessário para que a morena pudesse organizar minimamente um raciocínio. A voz de Aiolia estava vazia:

— Não imaginei que tivesse se dado conta. Foi apenas uma fração de segundo. 

— Eu mal passava de uma criança. Mas você se enganou. Eu vi. Mesmo com medo eu te procurei. E só depois disso decidi enterrar aquele momento. Tentei me convencer que provavelmente você não tinha visto meu rosto ou que preferia ignorar tê-lo visto. E pude perceber que minha decisão fora acertada. Marin era e provavelmente é apaixonada por você. Além disso, vi você e Áries de mãos dadas entrando no Primeiro Templo. 

Ela estava certa. Aiolia aos 18-19 anos não teria coragem de matar a menina amazona, menos ainda se permitir fisgar por ela...

O incomodo persistia. Ela sabia sobre Mu. Estava esgotada. Preferiu apenas dizer: 

— Melhor acabarmos essa conversa aqui.

— Por que me rejeitou?

— Eu te rejeitar? Cavaleiro, que absurdo é esse? 

— Você escolheu Seiya!

— Apenas acreditei que conseguiria matar o desgraçado! E aos poucos ele acabou cativando minha atenção. Eu estava farta de alimentar um sentimento sem futuro. 

— Por quem? 

— Não te interessa! Fora da minha casa. Agora!

A discussão surreal escalou em uma velocidade. Ambos se encaravam arfando por ter se exaltado e levantado a voz. Não conseguiam entender como tinham chegado nesse ponto. Aiolia não compreendia por que havia perdido as estribeiras com a moça. 

O passado não podia ser modificado. Mas o presente acontece agora.

Aiolia fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Confusa Shaina faz o mesmo. Ela o impediu de partir para depois expulsá-lo, não queria proximidade, depois se acostumou com a presença dele e agora? Agora o Cavaleiro de Leão abriu os olhos e se aproxima dela. Não conseguem desviar olhares. Apoia as mãos nos ombros femininos. Mais uma vez ela estremece ao sentir o contato. 

— Quer mesmo que eu vá embora? 

Aiolia aguarda resposta. A mulher nada diz. 

Chega mais perto dela e aproxima o rosto daquela máscara detestável se abaixando um pouco para poder falar a altura da orelha dela. Fala num sussurro por pouco inaudível. 

Um suspiro deixa os lábios da italiana. Seguido pelo som irritado, quase um rugido abafado, que parte do grego e enche os ouvidos dela. Que enche a casa, toca o teto, se perde no mundo. 

Aiolia deposita um beijo nos lábios metálicos. 

— Não vou me repetir. 

A sensação de incompletude é gritante. Ambos, cada qual a sua maneira amargam o momento. Aiolia parece resignado, dá as costas para ela e dois passos em direção da porta. Antes do terceiro sente o impacto de um objeto à suas costas. Forte o bastante para que estacionasse mas não para machucá-lo. Ao seu lado gira no chão, num balé de objeto inanimado, a máscara até que para totalmente. 

O tempo parece congelar. Shaina quase não pisca encarando as costas do homem, seus pulmões reclamam e nota que está segurando o ar. Aiolia quer palavras. Ela mal consegue ter reações.

A máscara no chão nada quer. 

Então ele dá mais um passo em direção a porta e sente os braços dela lhe rodeando a cintura. Enquanto seus corpos se encaixavam assim. A tensão pelo contato inesperado não dura uma fração de segundo. Ele fecha os olhos. Era isso, mesmo sem palavras esta é uma resposta. Toca com carinho os braços dela, sente a pele se arrepiar. 

— Me perdoe Shaina, por tudo.

A Italiana aprofunda o contato e ele sente todo corpo dela tocando o seu. 

— Pare de pedir perdão. Se quer fazer algo por mim, afasta de mim essa solidão. Pelo menos por uma noite. 

Ele sente as palavras passeando sedentas por sua pele. E mais uma vez a calma e a certeza substituem qualquer dúvida.

Afasta os braços dela e se vira, mais uma vez a encarando. Diretamente, sem a máscara, sem as regras, sem qualquer barreira. Um homem e uma mulher. 

A solidão é uma constante naquele lugar Santo, cheio de segredos. Nessa noite mais um se firmava. 

Ela não demonstrava timidez quando seus lábios se tocaram novamente correspondeu ao beijo, ainda leve. 

— Não haverá qualquer espaço para solidão. Apenas diga. Preciso ouvir…

Era uma súplica na grave voz do grego. E ela sorriu, não estava intimidada. Não existia mais motivos para negar, não naquela noite.

— Aiolia, eu quero você. 

Foi o bastante. Era o que ele ansiava. Era a resposta a sua pergunta.


	4. Sol da minha alma revelado

Todo defensor e defensora de Atena cumpre um árduo e doloroso treinamento. Conquistar uma armadura, por si só, é um feito que desafia os limites do corpo humano. Após a essa conquista o ritmo de treinos e estudos não arrefece… Além de estudar temas pertinentes ao aprimoramento e desenvolvimento de técnicas e golpes; todos investigam profundamente a anatomia humana. Tais conhecimentos facilitam a letalidade desses guerreiros. Abrem perspectiva para dores excruciantes a serem infligidas pelos sádicos, ou, mortes rápidas pelos misericordiosos. 

No caso do Cavaleiro de Ouro e da Amazona de Prata, o vasto conhecimento sobre anatomia humana estava proporcionando uma viagem por caminhos muito prazerosos, desbravando todos os recantos de seus corpos. 

Com o que lhe restava de lucidez a dona da casa fechou a porta com a chave, fechou as janelas e cortinas, acendeu o pequeno abajur ao lado de sua cama e observou o homem à sua frente. Espetacular, pensou antes de na ponta dos pés enlaçar os ombros gregos e se apossar daquela boca. 

Shaina associava esse conhecimento praticamente técnico ao calor de seus instintos primitivos e não se prendia ao esperado de sua condição virginal. 

Os lábios e mãos do Cavaleiro a enlouqueciam. E ela não se continha na ânsia de desvendar aquele corpo maciço. 

Tão verdadeira quanto sempre ela tinha a certeza de que precisava de contato para afastar aquele vazio, que por falta de vocabulário chamava de solidão. Quem melhor para dividir essa inquietante batalha que outro solitário? De certa forma o seu solitário favorito. Os traços ridiculamente belos de Aiolia sempre ocuparam seus rabiscos e cadernos. Sempre lhe intrigou aquele homem contido. Leonino submisso? Jamais a convenceu essa imagem. 

Suas bocas se encaixam com facilidade, alternavam movimentos sem cair nos óbvios de dominância e passividade. Shaina jamais seria passiva. 

Dançavam em pé de igualdade aquela valsa íntima. 

Aiolia estava se empenhando, como prometera, a não deixar nenhum espaço para solidão entre eles. Sua língua cumpriu expedição minuciosa por todo e cada recanto do corpo da italiana, que arfava deslumbrada a cada nova sensação descoberta ou intensificada pela companhia atrevida de mãos e dedos. A intensidade sendo entranhada pelo ritmo dos gemidos que lhe tiravam a razão. O sotaque da terra natal dela causava uma revolução no corpo masculino cada vez que se fazia presente em palavras pontuais que pouco a pouco passaram a fazer mais sentido pela entonação errática. Nua nos braços dele, Shaina sorria todo tempo, exultante pelo desassossego e sofreguidão que dividem de forma tão harmônica. 

Passearam um pelo corpo do outro reconhecendo cicatrizes, músculos e carnes. As roupas há muito esquecidas. Provaram sabores, dividiram olhares cúmplices. 

Os primeiros orgasmos se derramaram nos lábios dele, a pequena marca de sangue que atestaria para os tacanhos a perda de sua inocência ficou nos dedos fortes que ele mesmo lambeu. E o autocontrole do Leão a deixou muito satisfeita, pois se descobriu amando vê-lo assim a sua mercê, ou melhor realizado em ter o prazer do corpo dela como protagonista e em realizar o seu próprio prazer em sentir Shaina em êxtase. 

Ela sentia seu corpo quase desfalecendo quando perguntou segurando o membro túrgido:

— Não quer me sentir por dentro?

— Tudo que eu quero é estar dentro de você. 

— Venha.

Ele a ergueu da cama e apoiou suas costas com delicadeza na parede. Shaina se sentia leve. 

Com as pernas a volta do quadril sentiu a penetração lenta. Abraçados permaneceram por alguns momentos com ele se movendo em vagarosa tortura. Até que as unhas em seus ombros se afundaram e ela disse:

— Pare de se conter! 

E assim foi. Ele passou a investir furiosamente, em um ritmo que causou nela ainda mais prazer, como não achava possível existir sobre a face da terra. Sentia seus dentes batendo com força dentro da boca que pouco conseguia fechar e então os descansou na carne tenra do pescoço de Aiolia que rugia seu nome enquanto investia libertino em um ritmo enlouquecedor. E ela também acompanhava o movimento rebolando com vontade e o apertando com todos os músculos que possuía. 

Antes de atingir o orgasmo ele ainda beija a boca feminina com renovada ternura e a olha devassando sua alma. Está entregue. No corpo de Shaina se sente inteiro, homem, guerreiro, se sente em casa. Shaina é a sua casa. E ele se emociona quando este entendimento emerge lhe conferindo certezas e coragem. Seria isso se apaixonar? Se pergunta antes de convulsionar em delírio. 

Diz o nome dela e se derrama certo de que nunca mais seria o mesmo. 

Permanecem atracados até que recuperar parte da consciência e capacidade respiratória. Então desabam em câmera lenta na cama rindo. Rindo como ririam se fossem jovens comuns, exaustos e inebriados pelo resultado do encontro de seus corpos. Eles se aconchegam. Se encaixam na cama estreita. Não existe qualquer estranhamento pela nudez. Mesmo assim a italiana se inclina e puxa um lençol sobre ambos antes de apagar o abajur. 

Aiolia abraça Shaina afundando o nariz em seus cabelos. Murmura algo carinhoso e logo está ressonando. Ela apenas respirou fundo, sentindo o sono chegar satisfeita. 

Acordou deitada praticamente sobre o corpo de Aiolia. O perfume dele lhe agradava os sentidos. Mas sua bexiga reclamava a urgente necessidade de ser esvaziada. Levantou-se sem grande alarde, foi ao banheiro e fez o mais demorado xixi se sua vida. Riu imaginando que ele escutaria do quarto. Deu descarga. Escovou os dentes e resolveu tomar banho. Estava de costas, deixando correr água sobre seu corpo, relembrava a noite anterior quando o som da descarga chamou sua atenção. Ela apenas inclina o rosto, o vapor tornando as paredes de vidro opacas. Aiolia estava parado ao lado do box a olhando. Incrivelmente lindo. Ele aguarda um convite. 

— Venha Aiolia. 

O espaço não é muito amplo e eles tomam banho quase abraçados. Tocando e reconhecendo com calma seus corpos. Agem com ternura por um tempo, completando a tarefa da higiene. Mas o clima começa a esquentar e acabam retornando aos beijos sôfregos e toques ousados. 

Aiolia está completamente envolvido, em poucas horas já aceitou o fato. Sente que sua raiva contida a insistência e as respostas de seu corpo são todos os sinais de que precisa. Mergulha no corpo de Shaina desejando pouso em sua alma. Não quer pensar em qual armadilha os Deuses prepararam, sempre há alguma, apenas sabe que está finalmente em casa. 

O prazer é incomparável, a desenvoltura dela, os olhares e todas as descobertas. Nunca antes ele conteve tanto seu corpo em pró do prazer de outra pessoa. Aliás, sexo sempre foi o único aspecto de sua vida em que não se continha e agora, mesmo isso era ressignificado, pois, conter com ela era transgredir, era proporcionar a si mesmo a elevação de espírito em algo além de qualquer sentido. Era sentir prazer no prazer dela. Amar a confiança e o privilégio de estar com ela. Desejar o bem dela antes do próprio bem. 

A certeza o atingiu sem sobressaltos. Houve um momento de surpresa, quase choque, mas a aceitação foi sublime, independente do que viesse ele finalmente tinha ao seu alcance um sentimento que jamais pensou ser merecedor. 

Era o meio da madrugada e eles se entregaram novamente. Gemidos e gritos abafados, nenhuma promessa. 

Shaina estava exausta e encantada. Conhecer a teoria jamais terá a magnitude que uma noite intensa que dois corpos em sintonia representam. Ela evitou pensar sobre qualquer fato que não aquele homem em sua casa, em seu corpo e em irremediavelmente em sua vida. As questões e as dúvidas viriam? Ela apenas se deixava levar pelas sensações, demandava e doava na medida que ele exigia e seus instintos a encaminharam. Não teve medo. O último pensamento com juízo havia sido sobre não estar em seu período fértil. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes esteve a beira do abismo da humanidade e próxima do paraíso, ou do inferno. Jamais esperou ou planejou tamanha entrega, sua ou dele. Via nos olhos verde-cinzentos de Aiolia que aquela não era para ele uma simples noite. Sabia que não seriam mais os mesmos. 

Ela quis dizer algo, mas não soube o que, então disse o nome dele e isso para ele foi motivo de muita felicidade. 

***

Coberto de arranhões, mordidas e hematomas o Cavaleiro de Leão retornou ao seu Templo naquela madrugada quase flutuando de contentamento. Não podia se ausentar por muito tempo. E ambos eram antes de tudo devotos e servos de Atena. 

A rotina os afastou por alguns meses. A reconstrução de boa parte das 12 Casas. Os cuidados com os feridos e o peso do luto. O imenso peso do luto, que para alguns foi quase um vergar de suas próprias vidas. As reflexões sobre toda trajetória de Saori Kido, de Saga e as influências que a Guerra brindara a cada um dos que ficou. 

A reconstrução do Santuário tinha também o valor simbólico e em alguns casos literal de reconstrução de homens e mulheres que faziam parte dele, que eram alicerces da devoção a Deusa. Era a reconstrução de toda uma crença. O abalo da traição de Saga, da verdade sobre Aiolos e Saori Kido, sobre todas as camadas dessa Guerra pairava sobre todos e acabava por se tornar combustível para os envolvidos. Soldados, servos e remanescentes de todas as patentes estavam profundamente abalados e envolvidos por consequência na restauração do Santuário e na confiança em Atena. 

Aiolia ocupou-se, como os outros de sua patente, de muitas frentes de atividade. Além disso, como havia se reaproximado de Milo, foi por muitas ocasiões o ombro que o amigo necessitava, mesmo que ele não houvesse pedido. 

Shaina esteve a frente do treinamento dos soldados que sobreviveram e junto com Marin da supervisão de construções e reformas por todo Santuário. 

A Fundação Graad, da Família Kido, passou a ter uma forte presença ali, no sentido de fundos e auxílio médico e técnico. 

Encontros furtivos, alguns beijos roubados. Leão planejava convidar a Amazona para um jantar em sua casa. Tencionava propor uma conversa mais objetiva sobre “eles”, com leveza, mas, quis o destino que essa oportunidade não se concretizasse. 

Ele, não sabia ainda, mas Shaina constata viver um incômodo gigantesco, ela sentia que estava fazendo mal a Marin, sendo desonesta com a outra amazona, elas que foram rivais por anos e recentemente haviam entrado em trégua e se acertado. A italiana percebeu que sentiu falta da amizade feminina e especialmente de Marin, uma guerreira admirável. A certeza de que a japonesa era apaixonada por Aiolia a corroía silenciosamente. Drenava parte da energia positiva de estar descobrindo a intensidade de compartilhar esses encontros com o grego. 

Ele, por sua vez, via Marin com imensurável respeito e consideração e a tinha em seu coração com fraternal carinho. 

Os sentimentos da Amazona de Águia eram desconhecidos. 

Shaina percebeu que em breve teria que compartilhar com ele essas inquietações, mas apenas não se sentia preparada, ou que era a hora de fazer isso. De alguma forma, ela sabia que os sentimentos dele eram um pouco mais fortes, que ele era intenso em uma amplitude para a qual ela ainda não se via preparada. 

Era Shaina, agora, quem estava contida, arestas do passado precisavam ser aparadas. 

Os sentimentos que enterrou por anos, a ideia que alimentou de que deveria seguir a Lei da Máscara as últimas consequências… Ela sabia que não havia tido o mesmo posicionamento em outras ocasiões e também se sentia confusa sobre suas atitudes com relação a Seiya. 

Lembrava de sentir surpresa e ternura com a consideração dele, na primeira vez em que se encontraram no campo de treinamento das amazonas. 

Assim, como era confusa a certeza de que não era merecedora de qualquer atenção da parte dele. Que mecanismo de sabotagem emocional era esse? Como podia ela seguir insistindo em uma ligação pautada em nada mais que sofrimento? E agora, depois do que estava vivendo com Leão? Nos braços de Aiolia sentia plenitude. Por outro lado, não poderiam seguir na clandestinidade, especialmente por estar agora sendo pressionada por sua consciência. Não queria magoar Marin, se ver como uma mulher leviana. 

Com Seiya apenas angústia. A presença dele era a materialização de suas frustrações. Das injustiças e privações. Mas, sabia que isso tudo era uma projeção sua. O valoroso Cavaleiro de Bronze, era pouco mais que um menino. No entanto, não fingiria que nada havia sentido quando esteve por poucos momentos nos braços dele. E viu que ele também sentiu.

Mas o que? Era seu orgulho falando? Era curiosidade? Desejo?

A impulsividade não era branda quando cobrava. 

Não podia abdicar de sua armadura. Assumir que um homem viu seu rosto, entregar seu corpo a ele implicava nisso, ou não? Quem sabe no futuro a Deusa mudasse essas regras, mas por hora… 

Shaina estava cansada da máscara e ao mesmo tempo era apegada a tudo que bravamente construíra no Santuário. Não pretendia abrir mão de nada. Queria apenas sumir um pouco do Santuário. Perto do grego perdia sempre qualquer capacidade de raciocinar, era carregada para uma realidade de plenitude, carinho e prazer. Pertencimento e… Era diferente de tudo que conhecia. Era uma relação completamente nova. Na presença dele estava sempre tranquila, mas quando ele partia uma avalanche de pendências a sufocava. 

Tendo tido acesso durante toda sua vida somente a rudeza, violência e rigidez se via agora sem saber como proceder frente a possibilidade de ser feliz. Seria possível? Estava confusa.

***

Logo a tensão de uma nova ameaça se fez presente. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro remanescentes recebem ordens de permanecer no Santuário. A ordem parte de Atena, para todos, as atividades no santuário deveriam seguir. A jovem Deusa acreditou que sua visita a Asgard seria cordial e que seu retorno ao Santuário seria iminente. 

Saori, no entanto, é uma jovem que ainda está se dando conta do peso e importância de sua figura. Decide partir, de forma inconsequente para alguns, rumo as geladas terras do extremo norte acompanhada apenas de seus Cavaleiros de Bronze mais próximos. Claro que a grandeza e poderio deles já havia sido posto a prova, ainda assim muitos se ressentem dessa decisão. 

Claramente as Amazonas de Prata não permitiriam que regras as segurassem quando uma cisma era recorrente entre elas: Precisavam proteger Atena. 

E assim, cada qual a sua maneira, desobedeceu as ordens de permanecer. 

E partem rumo à Asgard. O pior acontece e Atena corre perigo… 

No Santuário, o Cavaleiro de Leão ao saber da ausência das Amazonas sente um misto de orgulho e preocupação. 

Enquanto guarda seu templo ele relembra os momentos com a Amazona de Cobra. Então a imagem de como ela se sacrificou por Seiya ocupa seus pensamentos. Trava os dentes olhando sério rumo ao norte. Um vento frio atinge seu rosto e ele estreita os olhos. 

A frustração e a raiva ameaçam tomá-lo.


	5. Caminhando entre as pedras do céu

Quanto de impulsividade pode ser atribuída a uma atitude para a qual toda uma vida de treinamento e privações foi devotada?

Proteger Atena. Não era essa a missão primária de todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas? Onde residia a tal impulsividade em fazer o correto? 

Ela não conseguia compreender a passividade, a obediência cega dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, de Aiolia. Ele parecia eternamente preso a uma noção estática de honra. Quando estavam a sós ele era passional, caloroso e quase selvagem. Tudo na medida exata para encaixar com suas próprias vontades. Aiolia era um amante exigente, era no prazer dela que encontrava os caminhos para o seu próprio. E ele prolongava cada sensação em uma tortura maravilhosa que sempre a colocava em posição de comando ou súplica. Seu corpo reagia a menor das referências sobre ele. Adorava estar com aquele homem. Eles conversavam muito e faziam… Faziam amor. Mas, uma vez vestidas as roupas e armaduras algo nele era contido. Sobrava uma parcela tão pequena, uma representação superficial do universo que era sabido por ela habitar aquele homem. Ela gostaria de ver a paixão refletida em suas feições o tempo todo. Ou, ao menos, a maior parte do tempo. 

Shaina havia vivido os últimos tempos ignorando que precisava se posicionar sobre o "relacionamento" com o Cavaleiro de Leão. Estava também evitando, na medida do possível, a Amazona de Águia.

Com a partida de Saori e dos Cavaleiros de Bronze para Asgard elas haviam conversado brevemente. 

Marin tinha um pressentimento de que algo de ruim espreitava aquela região. E em pouco tempo isso se tornou algo insuportável. Ela partiu na calada da noite e horas depois percebendo sua ausência Shaina passou a planejar seguir pelo mesmo caminho. 

A italiana se sentia em falta com Atena e também com a amazona de mesma patente. Sentimentos conflitantes que atrapalhavam sua tranquilidade e tiravam o brilho até dessas sensações recém descobertas e compartilhadas com Aiolia. Não poderia, agora depois de se entregar a ele, voltar a ser como antes, quando Shaina somente brilhava com suas garras destruindo inimigos, sendo uma guerreira dedicada e bruta, que escondia tão fundo sua sensibilidade que quando a mesma transbordou não soube lidar... 

Ela sabia que se ausentou do Santuário por motivo particular. Não estava conseguindo organizar seus sentimentos. Nada nunca a havia preparado para o que vivia agora. Sentimentos… Era horrível demais nutri-los. Arrancar de dentro parecia ainda pior. Decidiu por se manter ocupada. Soldados nem sempre cumpren ordens. Soldados têm que cumprir sua missão. 

Pensou em conversar com Aiolia antes de partir. Paralisou. O que diria? 

Não podia mais hesitar. Apenas partiu. 

***

No Quinto Templo, seu guardião permanecia absorto em pensamentos. Imóvel como uma estátua na entrada, armadura brilhando com os últimos raios de sol, ressoando amuada como o guerreiro que a ostentava. 

O desconforto com as atitudes de Shaina só existia pois sabia que ela encontraria com Seiya e admitir que mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu entre ele e a amazona ainda se sentia inseguro com relação ao japonês era algo que o ofendeu em seu orgulho. 

Ele não era nenhum idiota, mesmo que ela não tivesse dito, sabia, apenas sabia que a italiana jamais teria se entregado se não confiasse nele, se não sentisse algo. Shaina não era leviana, ao contrário, era muito séria. E sabia também que para ele o sentimento era cristalino. Estava apaixonado, irremediavelmente apaixonado. Quis bater com a cabeça em uma coluna. Não imaginou que seus sentimentos se aprofundariam nessa velocidade. 

Precisava conversar sobre isso. Sentia em seu peito a angústia daquele sentimento não compartilhado. Travou os dentes ante ao crescente desse sensação. Nesse momento ouviu em sua mente ecoar a voz de Shaka via cosmo {Leão, venha até a Casa de Virgem}. Não era, como ficou claro, um convite. Shaka o intimou e ele não seria descortês ou tolo de ignorar. 

Caminhou a passos largos, já na entrada do Sexto Templo pode sentir o aroma de uma série de ervas e especiarias e deduziu que Shaka o aguardava com chá. Menos mal, avaliou enquanto seguia para a área habitável. 

Shaka estava na sala, em seu confortável sofá branco, a sua frente duas fumegantes xícaras de chá e uma travessa de biscoitos de especiarias recém saídos do forno. 

Como o anfitrião não usava sua armadura, Aiolia seguiu seu exemplo e leão deixou seu corpo retornando ao seu templo. 

O virginiano estava de olhos abertos, sempre uma visão impressionante. 

— Sente-se, quero lhe falar. 

O grego obedeceu e seguindo o gesto feito por Shaka pegou sua xícara. Sorveu um longo gole do líquido quente e sentiu imediatamente uma sensação de conforto se espalhar por seu corpo. 

— Aiolia, seu cosmo está tão distorcido e perturbado que me incomoda e atrapalha meus afazeres. Pensei em convidá-lo para meditar, mas imagino que um calmante funcione melhor no seu caso. Com certeza após algumas horas de sono será mais fácil colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça. Afinal, você precisa repousar e eu também… 

Aiolia já estava adormecido a xícara tombada sobre uma das coloridas almofadas de Shaka que observou a cena franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. Afastou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos do visitante adormecido e ajeitou o corpo dele no sofá espaçoso. 

— Rogo para que o repouso do corpo auxilie sua alma a encontrar respostas, meu caro Cavaleiro. 

Observou desgostoso a mancha pequena do chá na almofada. E se retirou levando o objeto para ser lavado. 

***

Algo muito maior e obscuro acontecia em Asgard. Shaina sentia ainda as dores dos golpes do Guerreiro Deus que havia defendido. Realmente nem todos lutavam seguindo os mesmos códigos de ética. Uma aura sinistra por toda aquela região. 

E ela cumpriu seu papel. A vida do soldado não importa. O importante é cumprir a missão, proteger e zelar por Atena. Não era isso que aprendera desde sempre? Não fora nisso que falhara com Cassius? Falhara em transmitir ao seu discípulo a imensurável importância do desenvolvimento do cosmo. Era de sua responsabilidade que Cassius tenha tido formação tão rasa, creditando aos músculos quase que completamente sua força. 

O cosmo era a essência, mas corpos e almas podem se tornar escudos e armas. Tudo por Atena. 

O pensamento trouxe tranquilidade a seu coração. Ela defendeu Shun, seguiu seu instinto, não era mais sobre Seiya, era sobre a Deusa. Proteger seus defensores era diretamente colaborar com a missão. 

Suspirou pensando em Aiolia.

Havia partido sem conversar com ele. Julgou que não tinha nenhuma obrigação neste sentido, agora, ponderava que independente disso deveria ter dito algo. Eles conversaram verdadeiramente alguma vez? Suas vozes eram sempre truncadas. O caminho da pele e do sexo parecia ter se destacado e assim por ele seguiram. Uma escolha que também envolvia riscos, mesmo trazendo a ilusão do imediato alívio às demandas de seus corpos solitários. 

Não conseguia ignorar que sentia falta de improváveis detalhes da dinâmica que estabeleceram. A paisagem se modifica conforme ela avançava. 

Um aperto em seu peito se intensifica. 

Pensou em retornar ao Santuário, deixar que ele cuidasse de suas feridas… Sentir o perfume de sua pele, uma pele bronzeada e aconchegante que sempre a acolhia. 

O cansaço vergara seu corpo. A necessidade de deixar aquele lugar gelado, sua casinha humilde a esperava. Estava decidida. Correu por algum tempo até ser interrompida por uma energia impressionante. 

Depois de tudo que aconteceu em Asgard, Shaina planejava retornar ao Santuário o quanto antes, mas foi contactada via cosmo pelo Mestre Ancião. 

Surpresa ela ouviu atentamente e mudou sua rota, tentando poupar energia corria rumo à Rozan.

***

Sentia o ritmo das pedras vibrando em seus pés. A pele se tornando também pedra. Será que algum dia se livraria da culpa? Rios de culpa e medo. Legiões de almas se fragmentando. E a sua também exposta. Sempre e sempre. E ele apenas não sabia. De peito aberto não sabia. A luz dourada enfraquecida em seu olhar. A voz perdida num grito sem voz. E o ritmo o atravessa. E ele sucumbiu. Apedrejado. Elas vinham do céu. Sufocado. 

Mas em seu auxílio olhos verdes… Dois imensos pares de olhos verdes. Envolvido então pela estática que faz seu corpo nu flutua. Não está mais sozinho. É envolvido por Shaina e Mu. 

É agradado por ambos, acariciado e elogiado por ambos. A dança sensual a sua volta vai pouco a pouco se materializando. Um rugido rompe a imensidão. Vasto, dolorido. Livre. 

Eles dizem em seus ouvidos: Aiolia… Aiolia… 

A voz até então dueto torna-se uma apenas. A de seu irmão e depois a de Saori Kido. 

E o ar então tão pesado despenca. E tudo nele é pedra. Ele é pedra. Despencando solitário em velocidade, profundo até que um segundo antes de tocar o chão já se despedaça e sem ar se ergue acordando no sofá de Shaka. 

— Atena! 

Sua voz rasga na garganta. O sonho fora impressionante. Algo estava errado, muito errado.

Tentando se acalmar Aiolia olha em volta. Nenhum sinal de Shaka. A escuridão beija o interior do templo. Respira fundo para se situar, e chama a armadura. 

***

Um tremor atravessa o corpo de Shaina, sente na caixa a armadura de Libra sibilando. 

A ela a resistência dos Cavaleiros de Ouro em deixar o Santuário nunca fez sentido completo. Mesmo agora, quando a ela foi confiada a armadura do Mestre Ancião permanecia em seu íntimo a indisposição. Eles teriam algum motivo para permanecer a postos no Santuário mesmo quando Atena estava em outro lugar? No Templo de Poseidon. 

Sentiu a aflição crescendo, ativando todos os alertas em seu ser. 

Atena… Estava mais uma vez em perigo?


	6. Sentindo o seu ritmo de purificação sobre mim

O vento gelado cortava sua pele com mais delicadeza que seus próprios pensamentos. 

Ter sido amparada por Seiya durante parte do trajeto não a afetou. Lembrava-se de ter sentido na manifestação tão cálida e acolhedora do cosmo dele um calor quando esteve assim próxima do corpo dele no Japão.

Há pouco, no frio de Asgard não foi arrebatada. Todos estavam preocupados com Atena. A imensa onda que a carregou não era tinha sido uma expressão da natureza. A última palavra que ouviu da Deusa naquele momento foi o nome de Seiya. Isso tinha um peso significativo. Não para seus sentimentos, não mais, entretanto, era algo mais a considerar.

Fazer a vontade de Atena e protegê-la carregavam a ideia de proteger também aqueles que ela amava, não? Não lhe cabia inferir sobre os motivos ou qualquer juízo de valor. Se o Pegasus era o preferido da Deusa, qualquer infortúnio infringido a ele faria Atena sofrer, assim, proteger o Cavaleiro de Bronze era de certa forma zelar pelo bem da Divindade.

No calor do momento isso lhe pareceu óbvio.

A memória do contato com Seiya retornou.

Entretanto, o pensamento em que comparava as formas viris de Aiolia, gravadas profundamente na sua memória ao ponto de que poderia descrever com riqueza de detalhes cada quadrante daquele corpo, com a figura de Seiya insistia em lhe incomodar.

Mesmo que no passado tenha nutrido alguma intenção afetiva, mesmo que distorcida, para com ele, lhe parecia imensamente injusto comparar os dois. 

O japonês era mais jovem que ela. Portanto, pouco mais que um adolescente. Já o Cavaleiro de Leão era um homem feito. 

Não tinha cabimento algum seguir por essa linha de raciocínio. Quem sabe fosse o cansaço atenção de mais uma vez estarem lutando pela vida da Deusa. Quis se agarrar a essa verdade.

O caminho para resgatar Atena passava por uma entrada sinistra no canto mais obscuro de Asgard. 

O fundo do mar era um universo. No alto as estrelas eram a vida marinha. Tão absurdo como um sonho, mas quão absurdas eram tantas outras façanhas engendradas por aqueles que seguiam e davam sua vida pela Deusa? 

A própria noção de cosmo não seria aceita facilmente por qualquer pessoa, mesmo sendo uma das bases de tudo que viviam e faziam. 

Passava pela cabeça de Shaina um filme com diversos flashes de toda sua existência. Devagar. Desfragmentando quadro a quadro uma vida rasa.

Seria isso mesmo?

O tempo escorrendo pelas paredes internas de seus devaneios? Tudo que viveu era apenas uma fração de nada frente a Poseidon? Sua vida seria apenas o tempo do despencar de seu corpo, do fechar de seus olhos?

Quão relativo é o tempo? O poder de um Deus é algo para o qual os meros mortais não terão jamais palavras. 

Ela sentiu uma parte da fúria de Poseidon. Ele não quis destruir sua essência. Apenas se divertiu. Olhou seu rosto. A desprezou, mas não somente, havia na voz dele, aquela que soava somente dentro dos pensamentos e do corpo da Amazona uma nota que ela levaria ainda muito tempo para saber identificar.

Foi isso que definiu o castigo que Ele desferiu sobre Shaina. Ela ousou erguer as mãos contra um Deus. Seu destino estava escrito. Nenhum mortal, sob qualquer circunstância era perdoado por tal absurdo. 

Destrutivo, vivo… Libertador. O entendimento maniqueísta não dava conta de Poseidon. Um lampejo de sua fúria benevolente quando essa certeza a atingiu.

Shaina sentia a purificação. 

O Mestre dos Mares se deu por satisfeito? Ele se desinteressou? Jamais saberia. 

Shaina acreditou que era o fim e rogou perdão a Atena por sua falha. Lamentou não ter se despedido de Aiolia.

“Aiolia…” Seu desejo era sorrir ao ter o conforto da memória dele.

Aceitou o fim. Então ele apenas parou. Entediado?

A escuridão. E tudo que aconteceu depois se deu de forma confusa e entrecortada. Sangue e dor. Sacrifícios.

“Atena… Por que?” 

Shaina pensou ouvir gritos, definitivamente os escutou e num lampejo reconheceu Saga? Não… aquele só podia ser seu irmão. Então alguns boatos eram verdadeiros. Era ele recebendo no peito o tridente?

“Tanta dor… Querida Atena… Tanta dor em seu nome…”

Ela delirava tão esgotada. Mas sentia a graça, o cosmo dourado da Deusa. Acabou. 

***

Aiolia propôs que ele e Milo deveriam seguir para a fortaleza submarina e a resposta de Mu o irritou profundamente, primeiro pelo tom usado e segundo pela excitação que despertou em seu âmago. 

Amaldiçoou silenciosamente a maneira que seu corpo respondia aquele homem mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Essa era uma pauta encerrada em sua vida. Tinha que ser. Seus sentimentos eram intensos e verdadeiros.

Poderiam estes se encaminharem em mais de uma direção? 

Apesar de sua posição entendia a si mesmo como um homem simples, tanto em aspirações quanto em comportamentos. Seu coração deveria seguir essa métrica, não era assim? Percebeu o olhar de Mu e desviou o seu. A urgência de desaparecer das vistas dele crescia. 

Sentiu angústia e amargor em fragmentos de cosmo.

Algo ruim acontecia. Shaina… Ela o chamou? 

Aiolia observou o distante vulto dourado das armaduras partindo do Santuário, rasgando os céus, e sentiu seu corpo se contorcer em silenciosa frustração.

A voz do ariano há pouco foi muito dura. 

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro sofriam pela impotência de ter que permanecer no Santuário. Que motivos seriam fortes o suficiente para levar Mu a impedi-los de sair?

Ao mesmo tempo bastava um olhar de Mu para que ele silenciasse. 

Ao seu lado Milo parecia quase refeito. Nos últimos tempos a preocupação com o Escorpião também ocupou suas atenções. Todos ainda estavam se reestruturando. Milo sempre foi puro coração, ele lamentava não poder lhe oferecer mais.

Paralelamente sentia que ele mesmo precisava purificar algo em seu interior. 

“Atena…” Aiolia orou preocupado.

Como definir o que faz o tempo passar rápido ou lentamente? A medida do tempo, esse conceito criado pelos humanos é sempre a mesma de acordo com cada calendário, cada sistema utilizado. Mas a sensação, bem sabemos, esta é bem particular.

Um segundo pode mudar tudo, ou passar despercebido. 

O tempo passou, tanto se deu. Retornaram os Guerreiros e Atena ao Santuário. 

O coração de Aiolia ardia em seu peito, então a avistou. Os cabelos voando ao redor do rosto… Sem máscara. Mal pode conter sua surpresa. Sua saudade.

Estava abatida, machucada e ainda assim linda. 

Todos aguardavam a fala de Saori para então se dispersarem, voltar para suas casas, procurar ajuda médica. Os Cavaleiros se abaixaram, tocando com um joelho o chão em reverência e Deusa sorriu. 

— Pude ouvir suas preces meus nobres e estimados Cavaleiros. Folgo em vê-los… Senti saudades. 

Seus olhos passeiam por todos eles, dedicando um momento de afeição a cada um deles. 

— Obrigada por sua preocupação. Por hora está tudo bem. Mu, Shaka vocês me acompanham?

Os Cavaleiros mencionados acompanharam a Deusa por alguns passos e então desapareceram das vistas de todos provavelmente sento teletransportados. 

Mu e Shaka estavam com a Deusa restava a Milo e Aiolia se manterem também guardando o acesso ao Décimo Terceiro Templo. 

Milo o observou como se pudesse finalmente focar. Sorriu francamente. 

— Permanecerei em Escorpião Aiolia. Se quiser se encarregar da escolta dos que aqui chegaram. 

Era um bom amigo. Ele cumprimentou a todos e se afastou. Aiolia não pode deixar de reparar no longo olhar que o jovem Cisne lançou para o Mestre do Oitavo Templo. O rapaz estava com o rosto enfaixado lhe cobrindo parte do rosto e um olho. Milo não deu atenção especial a nenhum deles. Ainda estava um pouco entorpecido? Uma pena que não tenha percebido o silencioso Cisne, pensou Aiolia. Talvez lhe fizesse bem outra pessoa em quem focar seus ânimos. O rapaz acompanhou a subida de Milo por um tempo e logo se voltou para os companheiros.

O Cavaleiro de Leão sugeriu que fossem todos a enfermaria e foi o que fizeram. 

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze foram recebidos pela equipe médica da Fundação Graad que atuava especialmente ali e Aiolia pode finalmente se aproximar de Shaina. 

— Como você está? - ele perguntou a olhando com intensidade.

— Estou de volta… E estou bem. E você?

— Estou bem, agora estou bem.

Continuaram se olhando, alheios a movimentação dos outros. Imersos em uma melancolia não camuflada permaneceram assim. Corações escurecidos por palavras não ditas, pela ideia de não merecer, não pertencer, por não saber e tão pouco perguntar. 

Shaina foi a primeira a desviar o olhar. Ofereceu a ele um sorriso fraco e o deixou lá. 

Como dizer que se sentia morta por dentro? Que um Deus havia varrido sua mente e sua alma? Se sentia impura como nunca antes. E ele… Brilhava dourado. Ela se importava, porém não podia deixar que ele soubesse, não o arrastaria consigo. E o Cavaleiro de Leão merecia muito mais. Sem dúvidas merecia. Shaina se sentia quebrada, fraca.

Chegou rápido em sua casa. Tomou banho e vestiu uma camiseta grande, larga. Precisava descansar, mas não conseguia. Permaneceu sentada na beira de sua cama. A solidão mais uma vez ocupando todos os recantos de sua vida.

Olhos secos Aiolia se dedicou à análise de suas próprias mãos por um tempo indeterminado. 

Ele queria muito não se importar. Queria poder deixa-la ir. Pensou em se mover. Mas nada aconteceu. Se envergonhou, ela partiu como se não existisse nada entre eles e se não existia nada porque ele sofria? Desejou entender… Porque se sentia sendo punido? 

Pensou na finitude. Em como o tipo de vida que levavam era incerto em tantos aspectos. De que adianta orgulho se no fim acabaria sozinho? Alheio ao entorno ele deixou a Enfermaria. Não podia mais. Estava farto das lacunas, da falta que sentiu dela. Do espaço que isso lhe deu para se confundir. 

Caminhou passos pesados. Chegou a porta da casa da Amazona. Uma nostalgia dolorosa. Antes que pudesse bater ela abriu a porta. Em seu rosto desenhado o alívio que não conseguia verbalizar.

— Shaina… 

Ela silenciosamente o convidou a entrar. Novamente aquela casa, ambos. Não sabiam o que seria deles, não entendiam seus sentimentos.

Aceitaram que não conseguiam ficar longe.

Primeiro deram as mãos. O calor reconfortante acalmando e incentivando. Seus corpos se uniram em um abraço sentido. Cosmos se acolhendo. Ainda sem encontrar palavras. Um grande desafio para aqueles que foram doutrinados para a Guerra, para o sacrifício. 

Shaina e Aiolia não queriam discutir, apenas aceitaram que o consolo e a paz encontradas entre os dois era algo que necessitavam com desespero. E assim mais uma vez se entregaram. Sem planos e sem promessas. 

Lá fora uma leve chuva começou a cair. 

Por vezes os caminhos dos homens são definidos pela ação dos Deuses, as pedras que lançam no caminho. Em outras tantas cabe a cada um de nós tomar as rédeas de nossos destinos. 

Como sempre nunca sabemos qual é a derradeira chance. 

E aquele, descobririam depois, foi um destes momentos... O agora, porém, era o que sempre foi entre os dois: intensidade. 

Fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabemos que depois disso muita coisa acontece com Aiolia. Os eventos de Hades e até SoG, o filler polêmico, tem participação significativa dele. A angustia de sempre, as olheiras e a falta de correspondência para com Lyfia na minha fantasia são parcialmente respondidos por conta dessa relação conturbada com Shaina.  
> Já ela, bem, em algum momento terá que se defrontar com esse trauma de Poseidon, além de lidar com seus sentimentos.  
> Muita liberdade poética, eu sei. Angústia e tensão sexual reprimida... Relacionamentos não lineares.  
> O que esperar de quem não teve oportunidade de amadurecer emocionalmente de forma natural e cadenciada? Enfim, esses dois ainda vão se encontrar nos meus recortes deste rico universo.
> 
> Muito obrigada a quem leu, favoritou e principalmente a quem comentou.  
> A vida por vezes é frustrante. Não só na ficção.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic começa no arco do Santuário do anime clássico. Depois que os Cavaleiros de Bronze deixam o Templo de Leão. Faz algumas referências a "Horizonte em Chamas" (cof cof auto referência é um charme - mas nada muito profundo que não dê para entender) que fica mais explícito em "Turbilhão da Sutileza" e "Descontrole das Coisas que Virão" (essas seria bacana ler pois são mais relevantes, além de curtinhas) e acontecimentos pré 12 Casas.  
> É uma tentativa singela de re-significar as atitudes de Shaina com relação a Seiya, a parte mais chata de toda história na minha opinião.
> 
> Além é claro de enaltecer Aiolia com alguém que dê liga!


End file.
